


“Go get dressed so I can show you off.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Public Display of Affection, Self-Acceptance, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: Imagine you're Juice's new girlfriend and overweight. He wants to introduce you to the club but you stay away since you're both nervous about how they'll treat you





	“Go get dressed so I can show you off.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t want anyone reading this to think ‘oh this is cute but it isn’t for me, I’m too big’. It is for you. It’s for all of you who are self-conscious about your weight and how you look. It’s for anyone that weighs more than they’re 'supposed’ to. I don’t care how big you are. This one is for you. Don’t ever feel like you aren’t beautiful or enough because of a number on a scale. There are people out there that love you and will be there to love you in the future for who you are.

“What, is she like 7 feet tall or something? Is she in her 60s?”

The guys laughed and so did Juice. Tig had been badgering him going on 2 weeks now about meeting you. The rest of the guys had slowly caught on as well that every time there was an opportunity to meet you, something would happen where you didn’t make it. You and Juice had been together already 3 months and they still hadn’t even seen you. They couldn’t understand why he was hiding you from them and they’d been after him for the last week along with a Tig once they caught on. Now they were playing a guessing game of trying to find out what was wrong with you that he didn’t want them to meet you.

“No. We’re just trying to take it slow you know. Just make sure we’re good together before we start getting other people involved.”

That was actually a complete lie. You hadn’t been together for long but in the time you had been together, you’d gotten to know each other pretty well and you both trusted each other. He knew his brothers would love you. You were sweet, loving, affectionate and loyal. You were also very shy though and you didn't look like the rest of the girls around the clubhouse, both croweaters, and Old Ladies.

You were bigger, overweight, fat, chubby. However you wanted to describe it, but you were beautiful both inside and out to many people and especially to Juice. He’d met you at a coffee shop and he’d thought you were beautiful from the moment he’d laid eyes on you. It had only gotten better when he’d worked up the courage to talk to you and learned how sweet of a girl you were. He was calm and happy around you. A quick run to get Gemma some coffee had ended up being a 2-hour break or just talking with you and the rest was history.

You’d gotten together and neither of you had mentioned your weight the entire time because it was irrelevant. It didn’t come up until you brought it up to him when he’s asked you to go with him to a party his club was having. Your weight had never even really occurred to him until then but he began to understand your hesitance, even having some of his own.

The guys were used to thinner girls. Some were just skinny, some were toned and muscular, some had a couple of extra pounds but he didn’t think he’d ever seen an Old Lady or Croweater with a body like yours. He didn’t have a problem with it but he slowly began to get a little nervous that maybe his brothers wouldn’t be very accepting or nice about it. He’d never really heard them make any comments about a girls weight, in fact, he noticed that Tig and Chibs often took the more curvy croweaters over the thinner ones but he was still nervous. He’d heard Gemma make comments once about “Nobody likes a fat Old Lady.” and the thought of her saying something that would hurt your feelings was enough to postpone the meeting and let you skip the party.

Every time he brought it up, the way you would look down and kinda hide yourself would automatically make him change the subject but his brothers were beginning to catch on and he feared that maybe he was making you feel worse. You knew they wanted to meet you but he always would put it off and the last thing he wanted was for you to think he was embarrassed so tonight he wasn’t going to back down or put it off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Maybe we could do it another time? We’ll have other chances.”

Juice frowned and shook his head, reaching out and putting his arms over your shoulders and holding you close to him, your hands settling on side sides.

“They really want to meet you tonight at the party. They keep asking. They’re dying to get to know you, I don’t want to put it off anymore. I want everyone to know my girl.”

You smiled and leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to his shoulder before resting your head against his chest.

“Ok. We'll do it today.”

“If you don’t want to…”

“No, I do I just, you know.” He nodded and tucked your hair behind your ear.

“I think it’ll be ok. You’re beautiful. They know a beautiful girl when they see one.”

He heard a muffled laugh and you looked up, eyes sparkling.

“Thank you, Juan.” He answered with a gentle kiss to your lips.

“You’re welcome baby girl.”

“If they say anything, can we leave?”

“Yes. We’ll be gone.”

You nodded and smiled as he patted your ass.

“Go get dressed so I can show you off.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You look so fucking good.”

You blushed as Juice eyed you, his lip between his teeth and his hand low on your hip as you stood by his bike.

“Thank you.”

“Hope I don’t have to fight a brother for not keeping his hands to himself.”

“Oh shut up.”

“ I’m serious.”

He’d been throwing nothing but complements your way since you’d agreed to come. He always complimented you because you always looked nice to him but seeing you tonight was really driving him crazy. Nothing was sexier than confidence and seeing you look at yourself in the mirror before you got dressed with a smile as he stood behind you, pointing out all the things on your body he loved was enough to get you to come out your shell and when you’d walked out your room in a dress that showed every single one of your curves while still being covered, he’d thought to keep you home for a whole different reason.

“Let’s go.”

You walked into the clubhouse with him and took in the atmosphere. Girls, booze, weed, and music. Everyone was talking and laughing, having a great time. You couldn’t deny that there was love in the room. You just hoped there’d be some for you. Some girls twirled around the poles and others were in the laps of Sons but all of them were thin and you felt your confidence go down a bit. Juice noticed by how your shoulders fell some and came to the rescue.

“That dress might’ve been a bad idea because I kinda don’t even want to share you with anyone tonight. Those legs…”

You blushed and pushed him away lightly, a smile coming to his face as he saw you open back up. He led you over towards the pool table where his brothers were sitting on the couches. Chibs noticed you first and smiled warmly at you. Jax, Tig, and Hap all followed his eyes and smiled as they saw you walking over with Juice.

“Oh god.”

Juice chuckled and placed a hand on your back bringing you with him. The men stood and Chibs was the first to speak to you.

“So this is the lass. Nice to finally meet you.”

You nodded and placed your hand in his as he held his out and blushed as he brought upon up and kissed the back of it.

“Nice to meet you.”

He was pulled away by Jax who smiled a beautiful smile at you.

“Hi there Darlin’. I see our Juicy here lucked out.”

He winked at his brother and Juice smirked, knowing exactly how lucky he was as Tig joined in.

“Yeah. Thought you were slick keeping her all to yourself.”

The positivity around you had you feeling your best and the fact that no one mentioned anything about your weight made you feel silly about how nervous you’d been. You felt beautiful and confident, as well as welcomed and you began to talk to Chibs about something random, not noticing as Juice watched you with nothing but pride adoration.


End file.
